


New Hope

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, alex is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Alex and Maggie try to find new ways to cope.OrRide or die means growing together.





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I came back with more angst, give it a chance :)

“What do you want me to say Danvers?” Maggie says tone firm but never raising her voice to the woman she loves. “That you'll stay even if I can't write a damn line,” Alex answers getting frsutated by the minute.

 

Maggie paces in front of Alex, “I thought you were happy when you took that leave from the DEO, the only thing I want to do is make you happy.” Maggie says honestly. She does, the only she wants is make Alex Danvers happy. She wishes she was enough for the woman she loves, but the only she seems to do is make her feel so worthless.

 

“You know what? Maybe it was a mistake maybe I shouldn't have took time off from work,” Alex replies looking defeated. She had taken time off work because it was getting too depressing for her. She had come to see life in a new light since she had met Maggie. Her girlfriend was like a fresh breath of air. She finally felt as if she was breathing again.

 

Of course depression doesn't leave you that easily but she had more better days now that she was with Maggie. She felt as if she was living under water before Maggie. She felt as if she wasn't ever going to be good enough for Maggie. She felt like she wasn't going to ever be as strong as Kara. She _felt_. She could actually feel emotions and that was something she never thought she could do again.

 

Alex raised her glass of scotch in front of Maggie. “I cant be a writer if the only time I can actually write something is when I'm drunk out of my mind.” Maggie got closer to Alex, she grabbed Alex's hand. “Do you feel this?” Maggie asked voice wavering as she touches her own heart with Alex's hand.

 

Alex has tears prickling her eyes, “You gotta write with this Danvers, not alcohol, your heart.” Maggie explains. “What if I can't?” Alex asks. “Oh but you can I know you can, maybe not today or tomorrow but one day you will,” Maggie states sure of herself.

 

Alex pulls away from Maggie, “Well are you sure? 'Cause all I got from this shitty time off are those!” Alex exclaims pointing at the scars on her arm. Maggie looks away at this, she recomposes herself and takes a deep breath in. “Babygirl those don't define you nor do the actions you did on the job,” Maggie replies stating the obvious. Alex reaches for the bottle of whiskey again but Maggie pushes it away.

 

“Danvers you don't need this to be an amazing writer,” Maggie tries again to persuade Alex that alcohol isn't the solution. Maggie approaches Alex carefully and cradles her head to her chest.

 

“It's gonna be okay, it might take a while but it will I promise.We'll work on it.”

 

“Ride or die?” Alex asks sounding hopeful, as if those words were her lifeline.

 

“Ride or die babygirl,” Maggie answers and like every time that they promise this it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment below to let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
